Survival 24/2/16
A video package was played showing Bryan’s debut and his confrontation with The Undertaker, Cena’s reasons on why he turned his back on the world and Joe’s assault on Reigns as well as Punk’s verbal insults towards Graves* Match 1: Sheamus vs Wade Barrett in a Singles match Sheamus defeats Wade Barrett at 12 minutes after countering the Bullhammer to a Brogue Kick. Segment 1: *Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walks through the crowds, towards the ring* Reigns: Last week, Samoa Joe have the nerves to insult my Samoan heritage and my Anoa’i family who have contributed much to the wrestling industry for the past 10-20 years. Don’t you ever insult about my family just because for who I am. I am not going to follow what my family have done. I am going to create my own legacy in Survival and it starts by beating you at Dominion of Wrestling and win the Survival World Championship! *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he appears on the ramp, looking at Reigns* Joe: Roman Reigns, that is cute of you to say that you will make your own legacy…..when you are destined for failure against a TRUE SAMOAN MACHINE like me. That is why I have this and you don’t. *raises championship title*. Face it Reigns, you can’t never be a world champion like your relatives. And you will soon die of failure. Just like what happened to some of your relatives right? *Reigns threw his mic and dashed towards Joe who stood there, smiling to himself before securities came and stopped Reigns from attacking Joe* Match 2: John Cena vs Rob Van Dam in a Singles match While Rob Van Dam is making his entrance, Cena attacked him with a chain shot right to the back of the head, hitting the steps on RVD’s head before an AA on the floor. John Cena defeats Rob Van Dam at 2 minutes after another AA in the ring. Segment 2: *John Cena grabs a mic in the ring* Cena: Ambrose, you have seen what I am capable of. I hope this is not too intimidating for you as I can give you a discount of what you are going to get. Maybe a 10% or 20% discount? So, what do you say? Do you accept my challenge, Dean? *waits for a while but there was no response from Ambrose* As I expected, your Dean Ambrose is nothing but a….. *Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks towards the ring at full speed* Ambrose: John Cennnnnnnaaaaa, I am sick and tired of you blaming me for your evolution to a bad guy. Let’s settle this once and for all. You want to face me at Dominion of Wrestling? You are on! We could just cut down the talking and get on with the fighting but knowing you, you rather wait for another 5 weeks. Here is the thing, you can wait but I can’t. COME FIGHT ME JOHN CENA! COME! *Cena looks at Ambrose with a clenched fist and eventually, he walks out of the ring* Cena: We don’t do it on your terms. My terms only. Segment 3: *Corey Graves was seen backstage* Tom: Mr Graves, may I know what are your thoughts of Punk challenging you to a match at Dominion of Wrestling? Graves: Tom, you understand that why I am here in the first place? I am retired due to multiple concussion reasons. I am not going to face CM Punk no matter what happens. He needs to understand that all the misfortune that have befallen on him is not my fault. As for tonight, we can confirm the contract signing for the Survival World Championship which was postponed due to Samoa Joe’s ambush on Reigns after his match. We will find out who will face Cesaro at Dominion of Wrestling for his championship as well. *CM Punk appears on the scene* Punk: Corey Graves, you want to know why things around here doesn’t seem to go according to your plans? It’s because you are incapable of being a General Manager unlike Shane McMahon in Chaos. Graves: Punk, if you have nothing better to say other than how bad I am as general manager, why don’t you do yourself a favour and face against Daniel Bryan in the main event tonight? *Punk walks off* Match 3: Samoa Joe vs Cesaro in a Champion vs Champion match Cesaro pins Samoa Joe after hitting an uppercut right in the back of the skull and a roll up at 21 minutes. (Roman Reigns's theme hits when Joe is about to defeat Cesaro which gave Cesaro the opening to beat Joe) Match 4: Apollo Crews vs Dolph Ziggler vs Alberto Del Rio vs Kurt Angle in a Fatal 4 Way match to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Champion at Dominion of Wrestling. Dolph Ziggler barely pins Del Rio to pick up the victory after hitting the ZigZag at 27 minutes. Main event: CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan in a Singles Match Match ended in a No Contest after the 3 hooded men attack both men, laying them out in the ring. Segment 4: *Corey Graves is in the ring with a table and a contract set up* Graves: Now it’s time for the Survival World Championship contract signing! Allow me to introduce the challenger, Roman Reigns! *Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walked through the crowds as usual* Then, allow me to welcome the reigning Survival World Champion, Samoa Joe! *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he walked on the ramp to the ring* Now, gentlemen, I would like it if you two can sign the contract right now so we don’t have any further delays. *Joe signed the contract first followed by Reigns. Just when Reigns finished signing, Joe attacked Reigns and hit a Muscle Buster through the table! Graves tries to push Joe aside to reason out with him but CM Punk comes into the ring with a steel chair and hit Graves right in the back of the head where he proceed to hit Joe afterwards. The show ends with Punk standing in the middle of the ring over Graves*